Regresa una vez más
by BlackGSS
Summary: El corazón el vilo. Jaime y Brienne. La última despedida. ¿Será la última o se arrepentirá?


_¡Hola a todos! _

_Bueno, terminé con ésta historia y puf... Jaime y Brienne es la pareja que más shipeo, por éllo, siempre quise que sucediese algo así, y como no estaba escrito pues... ¡Tarán!_

_¡Espero que os guste aunque sea cortito! _

* * *

El corazón en vilo. Sus párpados temblaban inestables en aquel expectante silencio que parecía no iba a acabar, aunque ambos sabían que así lo haría, y no para bien. Descendió unos segundos su mirada azul como el hielo, volviendo a encontrarse con las esmeraldas que tenía en frente. Lo miraba con nostalgia, ¿quién le diría que ahora, albergaría algún tipo de sentimiento hacia el 'Matareyes' renombrado? ¿Quién era ella para hablar de sentimientos realmente?

Esperó impaciente sus palabras, su respiración abrupta no le dejaba pensar con claridad, le dolía el pecho aprisionado dentro de aquella su nueva armadura reluciente, la armadura que él le había regalado. Apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su también nueva espalda sin dejar de mirarlo, probablemente aquella sería la última vez que viese a Jaime, no como aquella vez que volvió a por ella... Aquí sus caminos se separaban de verdad.

- Adiós Brienne.- Salió de entre sus labios como un suave murmuro, casi pudo notar que aquella tristeza también lo recorría de una punta de su cuerpo hasta la otra y un resquicio de felicidad la embriagó, pero automáticamente, la realidad la volvió a golpear con su fuerte puño.

Aquellas palabras le cortaron el habla, se cogieron a su pecho y a su garganta, obligándole a tomar el aire con más fiereza para poder seguir respirando. Parpadeó todo lo rápido que pudo para no desfallecer, para no llorar, no podía llorar frente a él y denotar debilidad, debilidad por él, no podía ser así su última despedida, el último momento en que se iban a poder mirar a los ojos de igual a igual, lo que se había convertido para ella.

Asintió simplemente sin poder hacer más, recordando que aquello un día fue al contrario, ella le dijo adiós y él no fue capaz de contestar. Sinceramente, sentía tal dolor que no podría si quiera pronunciar un leve gemido pidiendo que aquello parase ya.

Comenzó a andar de espaldas a él como pudo, con paso firme pero en su interior vacilantes, anteriormente había dudado rotundamente de que en realidad pudiese hacerlo. A cada paso se sentía más lejos de él, apretó con más fuerza el puño en su espada, al menos podría sentirlo a través de ella. No estaba si quiera segura de lo que pensaba, solo caminaba hacia su caballo. Ascendió hasta quedar montada sobre él y dejó que caminase bajo ella sin ningún tipo de orden.

Alzó la cabeza para no dudar, para no girar la mirada en busca de la suya, ¿acaso seguiría contemplándola?

"No lo hagas Brienne, no lo hagas..." Se repetía una y otra vez. A cada paso, se sentía más lejos de él y a penas había dado una docena desde que dijo adiós.

Y lo hizo.

Volteó la cabeza para buscarlo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Estaba más cerca. En el suelo. La miraba con la cabeza algo inclinada hacia un lado, rezumaba tristeza apretando la mandíbula, probablemente para no demostrarle que realmente sí le importaba, pero aquello... Aquello no era para ellos. Él probablemente tendría que casarse con una mujer, su padre no lo dejaría seguir siendo Guardia Real, y ella... Ella seguiría sirviendo al fantasma de Lady Cat hasta que cumpliese su misión, después...

Lo miró una última vez, con toda la tristeza que ella tenía, mientras una lágrima peligraba en su lacrimal. Contempló la forma en que se encontraba para no olvidar su figura ni su cara nunca, por si no lo volvía a ver... Por si sus caminos no se volvían a encontrar nunca, quería no olvidarlo, aunque realmente, sabía que no lo haría, no podría olvidar aquel tiempo junto al que todos tomaban como 'Matareyes', pero que ella tomó y tomaría siempre como Jaime.

Pero, ya era tarde para hablar, aquello, se iría a su tumba, pues ya le había demostrado que ahora ya no lo veía de aquella forma... Encontraría a Sansa y a Ahrya por él...

Volvió a mirar al frente tentada a romper a llorar, pero apretó sus dientes de forma bruta y continuó el paso.

- Adiós Jaime...- Dejó escapar entre sus labios tan suavemente que ni su nuevo escudero lo habría escuchado.

Continuó su camino durante horas, horas, y horas sin mirar atrás, de vez en cuando agachaba la cabeza y con mirada triste acariciaba el puño de la espada valiria tan singular, de la cuál había escuchado solo existían 2 en Desembarco del Rey. ¿Por qué se la había dado...? Aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo, había sido demasiado para ella...

- Mi señora.- La llamó Podrick a su lado tratando de serenar a su caballo, lo que le faltaba encima un incompetente a su lado dándole más trabajo y pesadez, no tenía suficiente, no.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó con algo de desgana cansada, llevaba todo el camino molestando.

- Creo que sería buen sitio para descansar, podremos encender una buena hoguera aquí.- Le comentó su nuevo escudero mirándola directamente.

- ¿Estáis cansado?- Volvió a preguntar sin mucho interés en él.

- Solo si vos lo estáis, mi señora.- Respondió tratando de controlar de nuevo a su caballo.

- Entonces continuaremos algo más.- Habló claramente continuando el trayecto, no podía retrasarse tanto, debía de llegar cuanto antes.

- Sí, mi señora.- Escuchó un leve murmuro notando como parecía haberle cogido algo el tranquillo al caballo, tampoco era tan complicado.

- Alto.- Detuvo la rubia su caballo de pronto alzando una mano observando el terreno que tenían por delante, probablemente no podrían acampar adecuadamente allí, bueno, Podrick no parecía tan inútil.- Está bien, acamparemos aquí.- Cedió ante su escudero volteando el caballo hacia él, el cuál, aún intentaba detenerlo.- Podrick, deja de tirarle de la boca.- Le ordenó haciendo que soltase un poco más las riendas, el caballo se detuvo para sorpresa del muchacho.

- Gracias mi señora.- Sonrió anchamente al saber ya en qué fallaba.

Bajó del caballo sin mucho interés estirando las piernas, hacía ya varias semanas que no había hecho un trayecto tan largo a caballo.

Se arrepintió de siquiera pensar que Podrick podría ser útil cuando le tocó volver a cazar otro conejo o lo que encontrase cuando dejó incomestible al otro tratando de hacerlo bien. Malditos escuderos incompetentes... Por primera vez recordó a Jaime con odio por haberle dado tal carga.

- Buenas noches mi señora.- Le concedió echándose al lado contrario que ella de la hoguera.

- Buenas noches.- Copió por pura cortesía.

Se tumbó en su lado de la hoguera apoyando la cabeza debidamente de espaldas. Ahora que el muchacho no la veía podía dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Se hizo un ovillo y hundió la cabeza en su propio pecho bajo aquella manta.

_La despedida es todo lo que conocemos del cielo, y todo lo que necesitamos del infierno... Ojalá regresase una vez más._

Sí, en ése momento en el que el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte ante su recuerdo que creía que comenzaría a jadear y un par de lágrimas se escaparon, era imposible negarlo, estaba completamente enamorada de alguien de nuevo platónico que además ya no podría proteger.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de una parte del camino, mucho más atrás, por dónde habían venido el día anterior, despertó tan rápido a Brienne que haciendo ruido Podrick también se percató de ésto.

- Podrick, escóndete tras ése árbol, no te atrevas a salir sin mi orden.- Le ordenó con voz autoritaria, sin darle oportunidad a reprochar, aunque sabía que no lo haría.

Desenvainó su Guardajuramentos escuchando un leve centelleo al hacerlo y la sostuvo frente a ella con firmeza. Un caballo galopaba por el camino a gran velocidad creando una humareda de tierra y polvo que lo dejaba enterrado bajo ésta, pero no vaciló en seguir sosteniéndola con firmeza.

Un precioso caballo blanco emergió bajo ésta, temerosamente cerca de ellos, pero Brienne solo pudo contener el aliento al pasar del miedo y la incertidumbre a más incertidumbre y sorpresa.

El jinete detuvo el caballo frente a ella tomando aire para descansar, había sido un viaje bastante largo y movido, al menos él no había llevado escudero.

- ¿Qué...?- No pudo continuar hablando, estaba atónita, ¿qué diablos hacía aquí?

- Bueno...- Habló el jinete descendiendo con cuidado de su caballo para no caer, aún no se le daba muy bien hacerlo con una sola mano.- Sabía que me echarías de menos.- Habló simplemente rozando con su única mano el filo de la Guardajuramentos, frío y etéreo.

- Ya tengo suficiente con Podrick.- Se quejó sin dejarse ablandar.

Estaba allí... ¿Qué diablos hacía aquí? Enfundado en su armadura con una espada en su cintura amarrada. Un silencio devastador se creó entre ambos, Podrick seguía tras el árbol, no le había dado permiso para salir. ¿Por qué había venido? Él debería de estar en Desembarco del Rey... No lo comprendía... ¿Sería una ilusión? Lo tenía frente a frente y aún así solo quería alzar una mano para tocar su hombro, su brazo, su mano dorada y notar que era real, que no era un espejismo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Jaime?- Le preguntó aún sosteniendo su espada sin darse cuenta. Lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, ésos ojos que pensó no volver a ver nunca, un gran hueco en su estómago la obligó a parpadear recordándole que podía hacerlo.

- Regreso una vez a salvarte.- Respondió simplemente poniendo su mano sobre la de Brienne para descendiendo la espada con cuidado, ésta nerviosa, envainó la espada con rapidez.- Tyrion ha escapado.- Habló suavemente.

- ¿Cómo ha sido posible?- Se extrañó aún más de todo aquello, era imposible que hubiese escapado por su cuent...- Tú lo...

- Sí, yo lo ayudé a escapar... Es mi hermano, y sé que él no lo hizo.- Respondió clara y sentenciosa, pero sin mucho aire de grandeza, cosa que había aprendido de la mujer.- Ahora tendré a toda mi familia y a todo Desembarco del Rey persiguiéndome.- Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que inundó de felicidad a Brienne.

- ¿No será entonces que regresas, para que te proteja?- Cuestionó realmente feliz por sus palabras, había hecho lo correcto, lo que su honor y por su familia debía de hacer con su hermano.

- ¿Protegerme a mí?- Rió altanero, como el Jaime Lannister que conocía.- Probémoslo.

Desenvainó su espada, haciendo que Brienne desenvainase la suya también.

- Creo que ya estamos en igualdad de condiciones.- Habló el hombre mirando a ésos ojos azules que le habían obligado a volver... Ya estaba seguro de algo, no podía separarse de ellos.

- ¿No me podíais dejar marchar como la otra vez eh?- Se burló levemente del hombre que tenía frente a ella.

No creo que sea m...

Una estocada la hizo reaccionar. Movió su espada, arremetiendo contra Jaime, no estaba segura de que aquello fuese a funcionar. Para su sorpresa, el hombre movió la espada con sutileza deteniéndola, devolviéndole el golpe con fuerza inclusive, sin duda, había estado entrenando.

Los metales volvieron a chocar. Centelleaban bajo la mirada de Podrick que lo observaba todo agazapado junto a un árbol, sabía que no debía de intervenir, pero... ¿De verdad sería capaz de dañarla? ¿La dañaría o solo era una justa para saber quién era mejor? En cualquier caso solo se quedó espectante, viendo como ambos danzaban en círculo intercambiando golpes entre espadas y entre puños.

Cayó al suelo por culpa de una bolsa de Podrick, el cuál asustado se escondió aún más tras el árbol, sería cierto que era inútil. Lo maldijo una y otra vez al ver a Jaime frente a ella, cruzó su espada desde allí abajo deteniendo su hoja. El hombre se inclinó hacia ella empujando con ambas espadas en forma de cruz mientras ella tirada en el suelo tenía las de perder.

- Maldito Podrick...- Murmuró apretando los dientes cansada, sin duda tenía más fuerza que Jaime, pero por algún motivo no conseguía ejercerlo.

De pronto, notó que no había ninguna presión al otro lado de la espada, y por un momento se asustó ante tal hecho, olvidando la pelea, viendo unos ojos frente a ella que la dejaron sin aliento, tan cerca, tan terriblemente cerca que permanecieron así lo que ella podía decir era una eternidad.

Aquella era su oportunidad... Si bien había visto en ella, Brienne sentía algo por él, y él... Él amaba a Brienne...

Una mano se deslizó hasta la nuca de la rubia de improvisto, abrió los ojos atónita y unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, sin más, suaves, dulces, ligeros, un tierno beso que le hizo soltar la espada a un lado, quedar totalmente inmóvil bajo él. Movió sus labios ésta vez al mismo son que los suyos, no podía creer aquello, simplemente... ¿qué estaba pasando? Ésa mano se enredó en sus cabello profundizando el beso que ella siguió sin entender nada de aquello, ¿Jaime...?

Su respiración agitada, su aliento cálido a escasos centímetros de sus labios. El momento en el que se separó de ella una fracción de centímetro la hizo volver en sí. Su corazón parecía palpitar como una manada de caballos salvajes al notar la misma reacción en el del hombre que tenía encima suyo.

Dejó que sus ojos hablaran por ella. Estaba confundida, con miedo, llena de vergüenza, jamás había besado a un hombre ni tampoco se había imaginado haciéndolo, sin embargo, los ojos de Jaime eran totalmente distintos a los suyos, destilaban serenidad, tranquilidad, sosiego, comprensión, ¿amor? ¿Trataba de hablarle a través de la mirada?

- Jaime, ésto...- Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al notar que seguía teniendo la mirada en ella fija.

- Nosotros no elegimos de quién nos enamoramos...- Murmuró el hombre Lannister aún mirando a los ojos de Brienne, ahora, le parecía increíblemente bella, aunque sabía que no era nuevo de ahora.

La mujer enrojeció aún más parpadeando rápidamente emocionada, pero sin dejar de apartar la mirada de él. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía, ¿Jaime Lannister enamorado de ella diciéndole que se quedaría a su lado? Probablemente ni en sus sueños podría haber estado mejor.

Se levantó de encima suyo y le tendió la mano para que se incorporase. Nada más hacerlo, Jaime pasó de nuevo la mano por la nuca de su señora hundiendo sus labios con fuerza, notando sus brazos rodeando el cuello del hombre con necesidad, al igual que él ahora rodeaba con su otro brazo con la mano dorada su cintura para estrecharla contra él.

Contuvo un par de lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de deslizarse por sus labios en aquel pasional beso que ninguno de los dos esperaba obtener en ningún momento, pero que el primogénito de los Lannister simplemente no pudo resistirse a hacerlo.

- ¿Ves como venía a salvarte?- Rió el hombre separando sus labios de la gran Brienne.

- De éso nada.- Apartó los brazos de entorno a su cuello aún con las mejillas enrojecidas desviando la mirada, recuperando su compostura.

El hombre no apartó su mano de la nuca de la joven y con un pequeño movimiento, la volteó suavemente y con su permiso para depositar un beso en sus labios, apretando contra él.

- Ésto... Siento interrumpir.- Podrick apareció tras el árbol mirando hacia arriba para no incomodarlos.

Brienne se separó del Lannister de inmediato con las mejillas coloradas, carraspeando.

- Creo que deberíamos de ponernos en camino, mi señora.- Habló el escudero azorado por la situación que acababa de interrumpir, sin duda, se hubiese esperado cualquier cosa menos aquello.

- Sí, será mejor que partamos ya.- Asintió tomando aire debidamente.

- ¿Vendrá con nosotros, Sir?- Preguntó a Jaime mientras recogía las pertenencias y las colocaba en su caballo, observando como éste seguía junto a la dama pero sin tocarla, tras ésto, continuó preparando sus caballos.

- ¿Para qué habría venido si no?- Alzó una ceja junto con una suave sonrisa que acogió los ojos llenos de ilusión de Brienne, copiando en ella otra suave sonrisa.

- Para que os proteja.- Respondió la rubia aún con ésa pequeña sonrisa.

- Para cumplir mi promesa.- Negó con la cabeza levemente.- Yo os protegeré a vos, mi señora.- Habló con claridad frente a ella. Ella le había enseñado lo que era el honor, y el hombre que quería ser, lo empezaría a ser junto a ella.

- No necesito a nadie que me proteja, Sir.- Se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de la espada, sabía defenderse sola.

- A veces no solo se necesita una espada.- La miró profundamente rodeando con su mano la suya sobre el puño del arma. Recibió una ligera sonrisa. Sincera.

- Me alegra de que vinieses.- Le concedió al Lannister con una ligera sonrisa. Ahora era suyo, y ella, era suya.

Solo necesitó besarla de nuevo para que hablasen por él sus labios callados. Tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

* * *

_¡Espero que os haya gustado aunque fuese cortito!_

_¿Qué os pareció? Si queréis más, decirme qué tal os pareció, os agradecería una review que con gusto leeré y contestaré ^^_

_¡Un saludo y hasta prontito!_


End file.
